personalities on the loose
by flarey phoenix
Summary: REDONE ghost catcher fell, personalities on the loose, mayhem and havoc, humor, romance, cameron diaz and a lot more humor in this funny fic WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW IT, I'M SICK A WAITIN
1. Chapter 1

Fun Danny returns (oh no)

Danny, Sam, Tabs and Tucker were down in the lab checking all the ghosts that they had captured

"humm, looks like all the ghosts are in the ghost zone" said Danny as he saved the data on his computer

"except one but no need to worry about him" said Sam

"why, what ghost isn't in the ghost zone" said Tabs as she looked at the list of ghosts

"BEWERE" came a familiar voice

"oh that ghost" she added

"oh great and on a Saturday" said Danny transforming into phantom

"oh dear, please be careful Danny the box ghost is so dangerous" said Tabs joining him

"You're being sarcastic aren't you, ADMIT IT" said the box ghost

"Noooooo I really mean it, you're so strong and those boxes really scare me" she added

"stop lying, I am the box ghost, I can see all"

"oh so your saying your not strong" said Danny giving the box ghost a small grin

"what…. Noooooo I am strong but…I…err…OH FORGET IT SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS"

and he levitated a pile of empty boxes and threw them at Danny and Tabs

"DANNY, TABS LOOK OUT" shouted Sam as the two halfas was sent flying towards the wall, as they slammed into the wall Danny's leg caught onto the Fenton ghost catcher and it fell onto the two halfas

"oh no" said Sam smacking her forehead

"I won, I WON, let that be a lesson to the rest of you" said the box ghost as he flew into the ghost portal

"Danny, Tabs are you ok" said Sam and Tucker

"DUDE THAT WAS AWSOME" shouted fun Danny

"COOL I ALMOST GOT A BRUISE" shouted fun Tabs

"oh great they're back" said Tucker

(now I know none of you know what fun Tabs looks like I shall tell you, ehem she wears a red cap backwards so her fringe comes out the hole and she wears shades and a chain with a T on it. So there ya go)

"hey where's super danny" asked tucker looking round the room for a stupid super hero phrase

"he was cramping my style so I bound and gagged him" said danny

"how'd you do that" asked Sam

"dude, I seriously have no idea" said Danny confused

"but what if he phases through the ropes" asked tucker

"I kinda sorta smacked him round the head with a golf club" he said smirking

"oh god is he dead" said Sam

"I never checked there was a bit of red liquid but I think that was ketchup" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Hmmmmm ketchup" said tabs

(there was about five minutes of silence when)

"DUDES who wants to go bowling" said fun Danny

"ohhhh me, me, me, me" said fun Tabs jumping round the room

"uhhh, us too we guess" said Sam slouching

**there you go, sorry it's not that long but I'm feeling a bit sick and I don't know why but I'm wearing pink and I feel like singing one of Gareth gate's songs **

FUN TABS: you've bin on the booze ain't cha

BLACKGEM: (splurged) I don't drink booze it was flat Dr Pepper (THUD)

FUN TABS: oh no she's dead, dudes someone get a shovel (fun Danny comes in with a shovel and takes Blackgem away)

TABS: Oh poor Blackgem I will remember her well

(in the background) BLACKGEM: I'M NOT DEAD

TABS: Oh I can still hear her voice in the wind

(in the background) FUN DANNY: ARRRRRR IT'S A ZOMBIE…. A cute zombie

TABS: she was my best friend

(In the background) BLACKGEM: I'm…not…dead…… ARRRRRR HE KISSED ME

(In the background) FUN DANNY: don't hold back gem baby you can't resist the baby blue eyes

BLACKGEM: you won't have eyes if you don't stop kissing me

TABS: (Sniff) I'll miss her

(Blackgem runs past Tabs with fun Danny not far behind)

TABS: oh it's not the same without her

BLACKGEM: I KNOW A LAWYER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**At the bowling ally**

Sam had just got a strike while tucker, tabs and Danny were talking

"hey danny now your more free spirited you can admit your feelings for Sam without getting nervous" said tucker

"word" said Tabs putting the peace fingers up (remember she can morph into a human)

"NO WAY" said Danny shaking his head

"two words" said Tabs****

"why not if you don't tell her now you'll never have the guts to again"

"A bunch of words" said Tabs

"ok dudette your getting annoying now" said danny

"hey guys what are you talking about" said Sam

"oh they were talking about yo….(Danny puts his hand over Tab's mouth)

"we were talking about yo-yoing" said danny saying the first thing that came into his head (and we all know that can't be smart)

"yo-yoing?" said Sam

"yeah weren't we, dude" said danny to tucker

"erm sure" said tucker then danny started staring at sam

"you weren't talkin about yo-yo's you were talking about sa-" danny put his hand back over her gob

"if you say one more word I'll, I'll keep saying there's no such thing as fish " whispered danny

"that word is so tormenting" said tabs covering her ears

"seriously what were you talkin about cause of tab's I know it wasn't yo-yo's" suddenly danny stands up and stares at sam googly eyed and suddenly hears tab's voice echoing

"do it danny, tell her danny…danny…danny…danny…dan, sorry" said tabs then danny took a deep breath and said

"you me back of bowling ally catch my drift" he said winking

"what?" said sam

"you…me…back of bowling ally" said danny

"ok he's hitting on me isn't he" she asked tucker

"pretty much yeah" he said

"I like it" said sam

"well done danny…danny…dan"

"will you please stop that" said danny turning round

"fine I will, OH IT'S MY TURN" she said getting a bowling ball

"so are you cumin" asked danny

"why not" she said as she walked out with him

"dude where'd they go" said tabs walkin up to tucker

"out back of the bowling ally"

"dude I need a bucket" she said running to the toilets

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY'RE GUNA DO THAT"

"MY MUSHINESS SENSE CAN SENSE MUSHINESS"

"well duh" said tucker smacking his forehead

**in the ally**

"erm so this is a nice ally, full of garbage cans, fowl smells and I'm sure a rat just ran past my foot" said sam

"bad rat she's mine" said danny chasing the rat

"where are you goin" said sam

"he stole my girlfriend now I'll steal his soul"

"girlfriend? Did I get knocked out and miss something" she said confused (back with tabs and tucker)

"are you done with that bucket yet" said tucker

"almost, nearly there, a little more, and it's full"

"you really can't come in contact with anything mushy can you"

"yes and I also can't handle the word mushy and since you just said it and I just said it, it's back to the bathroom" she said running off

"I hope the caretakers can handle this" (back in the ally)

"have you taken that rat's soul yet" said Sam with her arms crossed

(danny has returned beaten up) "he put up a good fight but no" he said

"god your covered in bruises did that rat do that to you"

"no, hounds did"

"hounds? Where did they come from"

"apparently the rat had acquaintances" he said as he fainted

"danny, DANNY WHEN YOU TOOK ME TO THE ALLY I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING MORE EXCITING"

(danny dreaming) "no, no, NOOOOOO, hounds everywhere, rats everywhere DUDE THEY'RE SCRATCHING AND BITING, RATS DON'T BELONG IN THE PANTS"

"have you two stopped being mushy yet" said tabs pokin her head out the door

"we never started in the first place" SAID Sam as she gently booted Danny in the ribs

"oh that's a relief so what have you bin doin all this time then"

"he chased after a rat trying to steal it's soul aaaand got beat up by hounds"

"hounds? Where'd they come from"

"acquaintances"

"of danny?" said tabs confused

"no the rat" said Sam, danny had woke up and was listening to the conversation when he heard Sam say something that shocked him and Tabs

"look I know this might sound like something I don't normally say but, but… I love normal Danny"

"DUDE you love him….. oh no I need another bucket" said Tabs holding her mouth

"_she likes normal danny, which means she likes me cause I'm part of danny, the fun part, the cool part, the smart part, actually scratch that last one"_ he thought to himself then his brain started to talk to him

"_take her out on a date_" it said

"your right to a romantic place, like, PIZZA HUT" said Danny

"_that's not romantic you, you…silly person _"

"it's Italian it has cheese"

"_cheese isn't Italian…or is it_" then the romantic part started to chatter

"_how about taking her to a nice place where they serve fruit salad, pure water and other things_"

"that could work but you can't make me ask her" said danny

"_I can make you say anything, like_ _I'll make you say your times tables_" said his brain

"you can't do that" said Danny

"_wanna bet_" and he started to say them

"2x210" then he covered his mouth

"_you don't even know your times tables?_" said his brain

"you mean you don't know you're times tables, you're my brain"

"danny who are you talking to" asked Sam looking at him, she had heard everything (not the brain part though)

"my brains tormenting me, it's making me say my times tables, 7x789, dude these aren't even right, 6x699" and he covered his mouth again

"I'm guna go now" said tabs running off

"HEY I COULD USE SOME HELP…stupid cat" shouted Sam

"erm Sam" said danny

"what" she knew what was coming

"will you go out on a date with me" he asked

"erm sure" she said smiling and blushing

"COOOOOOL, now I asked her brain so, STOP EDUCATING ME" he shouted

"_Awwwww, but I'm having fun…huh, hey has anyone ever noticed how small I am"_

"ok then now why did we come behind here In the first place" said Sam

"to do this" and he kissed her, after five minutes they broke apart

"wow, I'm actually glad your separated from your normal self" said Sam dazed

"why"

"cause you never would have had the guts to do that before" she said

"I know, what's with me" he said confused

"I don't know but you're a great kisser"

"thanks you too, lets get back inside it's probably our go"

"oh yeah I almost forgot" and they walked back in

"hey tucker is it my turn yet" said danny picking up a ball

"what did you guys do out there" asked tucker

"erm well first danny got beat up by hounds, please don't ask, then he came back, fainted, then woke up, had an argument with his brain, then started saying his times tables, then he asked me out on a date and then kissed me" Sam said

"wait did you say he asked you out on a date and kissed you… nice one, it's about time" said tucker

"hey Sam your turn" said danny

"thanks, oh and he referred to me as his girlfriend, WOW today rocks" said Sam getting up as danny sat down

"dude you asked Sam out" said Tabs

"I know today rocks"

"that's what she just said" said Tucker still amazed that the lovebirds kissed

"I know and I have a date with her tomorrow, yeah I love my fun side" he said

"STERIKE" shouted Sam

"nice one Sam" said danny

"your turn tucker" said Tabs grabbing her 10th bucket

"Kay Tabs" and he got up and picked up a ball and rolled it down the ally

"hey Tabs how bout you and Tucker go with us, it can be a double date" said Danny

"well I suppose but me and Tuck are going as friends" Tabs replied giving Tucker a evil glare but Tucker ignored the glare he was too happy that he was actually going on a date

"so danny where are we going tomorrow" said Sam

"it's a surprise dudette" said danny

"fine but how come you never did this when you were normal" she said but Danny just shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know but, HEY why didn't I do this last time" he asked himself

"I don't know I guess you didn't have the guts too" said Sam

"oh I did I just never did it" he said confused

"ok weird, can we go now I'm tired" said Sam yawning

"dude the game isn't finished yet" said Tabs as she took a bite out of her hot dog

"I'll walk myself home" she said getting up

"no chance I might be pure fun but I won't let you walk home in the dark" said danny jumping up

"thanks danny come on then"

"fine" he said giving up "tucker, Tabs were going" he added

"Kay guys seya later" said Tucker and Tabs

"bye tucker, bye Tabs" said Sam

"seya Sam" and they walked out

"hey Danny can you still go ghost?" asked Sam

"I don't know I'll try" but nothing happened

"I guess not then" she said

"nope sorry"

"oh well we have to walk then"

"I don't care" said Danny smirking

"trust you danny" she said as she started walking again "come on" and he ran after her and then walked next to her

"so why did you give in so easily to leave bowling it's like your life as fun danny"

"like I said I might be pure fun but I'm not letting the girl I love go wandering about the streets at night"

"y-you love me"

"well duh" he said smirking

"well that would explain the kiss, oh here's my house"

"seya later Sam" he said walking off

"hey danny"

"what" he said turning back

"don't I get a goodnight kiss" she said

"only had to ask" and he walked back and kissed her (quite passionately might I add) then broke away

"night Sam"

"night danny, love you" and she walked in her house

"night Sam love you too" and she closed the door

"DUDE, I need to get back to normal" said Danny as he ran home, ran through the door, down to the basement and saw the ghost catcher on the floor

"sweet" and he ran over to it, picked it up, jumped through it aaaaand…..

**Who likes it so far I know not much of a cliffy but I did my best I'm not good with cliffys they irritate me so I hardly ever put them in but hey I tried anyway next chapter coming up, oh and see that button on the right of the page you know you wanna push it come on click on it and review I dare you.**

TABS: I miss Blackgem (weeps) GIVE HER BACK LORD

BLACKGEM: how many times have I told you I'm still alive, I'm right next to you

TABS: the lord brought you back it's a miracle

BLACKGEM: I WAS NEVER DEAD

TABS: (sees fun Danny on the floor unconscious) oh god now he's dead… I will miss him, somebody get him out of here his face creeps me out

BLACKGEM: NO, he's not dead; I just knocked him out cause he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me

DANNY: dudes I'm still alive, OWW but now I have a bump on my head, a kiss would make it better

BLACKGEM: DREAM ON

FUN DANNY: I'M DREAMIN, I'M DREAMIN

TABS: I will miss him, he was my best friend

BLACKGEM: he's still alive… HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT

DANNY: KISS ME BLACKGEM

BLACKGEM: NO CHANCE IN HELL, YOU'VE ALREADY KISSED ME AND THAT WAS A SNEAK KISS YOU EE'JIT

DANNY: please just one

BLACKGEM: don't you have Sam

DANNY: no that was a story, it's not real

SAM: OH, it wasn't, was it…That's it I quit

DANNY: I WANT A KISS

BLACKGEM: oh no he's up, WHERE'S THAT SHOVEL

TABS: (gasps) HE'S ALIVE, IT'S A MIRICAL

DANNY: COME HERE AND KISS ME GORGES

BLACKGEM: oh man, WHERE'S THAT SHOVEL (picks up shovel)

DANNY: you know you can't resist the eyes

BLACKGEM: wanna bet (smacks him round the head with shovel)

DANNY: she resisted the eyes (faints)

TABS: HE'S DEAD AGAIN, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TOO ME LORD, WHHHHHHHHHHHY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-hero on the loose

**On the last chapter**

**So here's what has just happened, Fun Danny has just asked Sam on a date, Tucker and Tabs are going on a date too **

TABS: As friends.

**Yes, yes Tabs of course, so anyway Danny walked Sam home and he wants to get back too his normal self so he runs home, grabs the ghost catcher and jumps through it. SOOOOOOOO, here's the rest**

"Uhhh, did it work" said Danny standing up and looking at his clothes

"it worked, IT WORKED, I'm wearing my normal boring old T shirt" he added

"DUELING DOPPLEGANGERS, where is that smelling spazz" came a familiar heroic voice, Danny turned around to see none other than super Danny "oh god no" said Danny smacking his head

"you there, have you seen a young boy, he's about your size, with a stupid red cap

and he's very smelly" said super Danny

"yeah he's me and I'll have you know I'm not smelly"

"oh, well then… YOU SHALL PAY FOR SMACKING ME ROUND THE HEAD WITH A GOLF CLUB, YOU VIOLENT VILLAN"

"UH, look, go away or else I'll obliterate you" said Danny

"HA, HA, HA, how it's not like you have ghost powers remember, I'm the heroic side of us"

"oh yeah, I'M GOIN GHOST" and Danny turned into his ghost side "cool I have my ghost powers back" he added

"LEEPING LIGHTNING RODS, your me only…you" said super Danny backing away

"uh huh, now wears that golf club" said Danny

"you shall not hit me again, and the ketchup shall not leak from my head"

"I believe you don't have a choice, NOW HOLD STILL I don't have good aim"

"NEVER, YOU HAVE TOO CATCH ME FIRST YOU FILONIOUS FIEND" and he flew off

"DAMN, I should have tied him up first; well at least he can't ruin my date" said Danny and he headed to his room but as he went upstairs cat Tabs came running through the cat door "oh hey Tabs I almost forgot I left you at the bowling ally… hey what's wrong" said Danny noticing Tabs shocked face

"WHAT'S WRONG, I WAS INNOCENTLY WALKING HOME AND YOU FIRED A ECTO RAY AT ME, DUDE, I thought you lost your ghost powers" she said (just to remind you Tabs is still fun Tabs)

"WHAT, that wasn't me"

"oh really, well then dude, the last time I checked you're the only ghost I know that wears a skin tight suit"

"uh, look come upstairs and I'll explain" said Danny as he and Tabs went upstairs

(after he explained what happened between him and super Danny this happened)

"DUDE, THAT EVIL LITTLE SHREW…hmmmmm shrew" said Tabs drooling

"yeah I guess he remembered that you're my cat"

"but I'm his cat too…man this is confusing"

"true but your dressed up cool so he knew you were fun Danny's cat… wow this is confusing" Danny said as he scratched his head

"wow the guys really mad at us, I don't get it you're the one who used his head as a golf ball why's he mad at me, I'm just a cute, little, innocent cat"

"Hmmm I think you might need to scratch off that last one"

"why, don't you think I'm innocent" she said giving him a evil look

"Yeeeeeaaaah…err no"

"oh fine…. Meany"

**The next day**

"Tabs, Tabs wake up" said Danny gently shaking the small kitten

(Dreaming) "radical dude, Look at all the Tuna, ohhhhhhh so many fish (gasps) my old nemeses NEMO, you shall not escape this time you will become part of my fish buffet fish dude" she said as she fell off Danny's bed

"TABS are you alright" said Danny

"no I'm not… Nemo got away again, not cool" she said as she stood up "ONE DAY I SHALL FIND NEMO…DUDE" she added

"yeah, on to more important matters, ehem I'M GOIN ON A DATE WITH SAM" he shouted

"wait if today is date day then that means… I'M GOIN ON A DATE WITH TUCKER, DUUUUUUDE, not awesome" said Tabs as she fainted

"oh your lots of help, thanks Tabs"

(Dreaming) "NEMO, so you've returned BIG MISTAKE FISHY DUDE"

"Tabs, TABS IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP YOU DON'T GET TUNA FOR BREAKFAST" shouted Danny

"dude, my tuna's in danger sense is tingerling" said Tabs as she woke up

"Tabs give me advice I'm taking Sam on a date tonight"

"ha you think you've got stuff too worry about dude, try going on a date with the tuckster, yo dude that's not right" she said as she stood up again

"eww, no thanks" said Danny sticking out his tongue

"look dude, the thing you have to focus on the most is to make sure that Sam has a good time" she said as she placed her red cap on her head

"wow for someone who focuses on fun and burping contests, that was really helpful"

"……? DUDE LET'S HAVE A BURPING CONTEST" she shouted cheerfully

"oh great her brain works for 15 seconds and she's dumb again" said Danny smacking his forehead.

**And that was the third chappie, so what do you think…. PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS, I'M SO ALONE (WEEPS)**

TABS: ashes to ashes, dust to dust…… (Weeps) OH DANNY PLEASE COME BACK

BLACKGEM: HE'S… NOT… DEAD, but I wish he was

FUN DANNY: DUDE, I'm not in the story anymore that's not cool

SUPER DANNY: That will teach you not to hit a super hero

FUN DANNY: you are totally goin down dude

SUPER DANNY: Bring it on, your cologne smells like smelly skunk

FUN DANNY: Dude you insulted the cologne, THAT'S IT (starts making karate noises)

BLACKGEM: oh this is guna be good, WHO'S GOT POPCORN

SAM: me, and I brought extra butter

TABS: Dear lord please take care of my good friend Danny

BLACKGEM: HE'S NOT DEAD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-super hero's have evil plans? 

Super Danny was flying around town trying too find a crime he could stop but no luck

"oh panicking pickles there's no villains around here" he said kicking the air when suddenly he noticed Sam and Tucker talking

"hmmm it's Goth Girl and Techno boy , I wonder what they're up to" said super Danny as he turned invisible and flew towards them

"oh I can't wait, tonight I'm going on a date with Danny" said Sam

"aren't you worried about the fact that this is fun Danny your dating" asked Tucker

"true but it's still Danny"

"HA, Danny's taking you but I'm taking Tabs and she's the hottest girl in school" said Tucker making the peace sign with his fingers

"I hope you haven't forgotten that Tabs is half cat" said Sam as she rubbed her head

"yeah but her human side is so HOT, I'm not guna kiss her or anything" said Tucker as he took a bite out of a Nasty burger

"so my stupid human side is going on a date tonight, hmmm this is my chance to get revenge, as the teens are always saying COLD I mean COOL" said super Danny as he flew off

**At Danny's house**

Danny and Tabs were in the kitchen eating breakfast while Jazz was reading a book called 'so my brother and cat are ghosts' and Maddie and Jack were wondering why their cat was wearing bling "erm Danny, why is Tabitha wearing jewellery" said Maddie

"Maddie it's not jewellery it's bling, theirs a big difference" said Jack crossing his arms

"and why is she wearing your red cap… and your fathers shades" said Maddie getting really confused

"erm… well mum… she…err" stuttered Danny

"aww, Maddie the little kitty just wants to be hip don't ya Tabs" said Jack as he gently patted Tabs on the head

"meow" was of course what Tabs answered with

"yeah, what Dad said" said Danny as he sighed with relief

"hey Jazzy pants what are you reading this time" said Jack as he tried to see the title of the book

"Umm, oh nothing you'll be interested in Dad" said Jazz as she quickly hid the book behind her back

"how do you know I won't be interested in it" said Jack as he crossed his arms

"cause it's not about ghosts" said Jazz hoping her Dad would forget about the book

"your right, I'm not interested" said Jack as he walked towards the fridge

"what are you reading" whispered Danny

"do you even care" said Jazz putting her hands on her hip

"erm, no" said Danny as he kept eating his cereal

at that point super Danny had just phased through Danny's bed room wall

and Danny's and Tab's ghost senses went off

"Jack did you turn the heating down I can see Danny's breath" said Maddie

"I didn't did you" said Jack as he ate his fudge

"erm, I'm guna go tidy my room, come on Tabs" said Danny and he and Tab ran upstairs

"but Danny never tidies his room…strange" said Jack as he finished his fudge

**In Danny's room**

"looks like we've got company" said Danny as he and Tabs went ghost

"VILE VILLANS, I HAVE RETURNED TO-

"to annoy us" said Danny and Tabs in unison

"close but NO, I'm here with a message" said Super Danny

"a message?... dude that's not like him, he's usually blasting us by now" said Tabs

"so what's the message then superman" said Danny crossing his arms

"superman? I'm not superman I'm, SUPER DANNY"

"uhhhhhh, just tell us the message and go away" said Danny as he smacked his forehead

"very well, tonight your going on a date with the Goth girl known to you as Sam"

"huh, how do you know about my date with Sam"

"oh let's just say a little bird told me" said Super Danny

"I would like to eat… I mean meet this little bird dude" said Tabs licking her lips

"it's a figure of speech tabs" said Danny

"please shut up I'm not finished, anyway I'm going to make this the worst date of your life ha, ha, heh, haaaaa, what do you think of my evil laugh" said super Danny

"ONE, you don't even know where we're going TWO, if you show your pale face again I'll blow it off and THREE, super hero's aren't supposed to have evil laughs" said Danny

"YEAH DUDE, you'll never find us at the Golden Rose restaurant" said Tabs not realising what she had just said

"oh I hate you so much right now" said Danny smacking his head again

"HA, HA, HA, some sidekick you've got, see you tonight kids" said Super Danny and he flew off

"hum, all this just because you hit him across the head with a golf club" said Tabs

"if I wasn't worried about my date I would be strangling you right about now" said Danny

**Walla, what do you think a super hero with an evil plan…weird. I like my stories they make me all warm inside.**

SUPER DANNY: had enough you felonious fiend

FUN DANNY: not even close (starts making karate noises)

BLACKGEM: aww, were out of popcorn

TABS: don't worry I've got some

BLACKGEM: TABS… but I thought you thought that Danny was dead

TABS: Danny was dead? …OH THAT, noooooo I was just making a scene

BLACKGEM: you wasted my time PRETENDING TO THINK DANNY WAS DEAD I'LL KILL YOU

(Tabs runs away with Blackgem following)

TABS: PEOPLE WHO KILL ME DON'T GET MY POPCORN

(still fighting)

SUPER DANNY: you fight well for a… a…

FUN DANNY: A… brainless boy

SUPER DANNY: now you're getting it, let's go for coffee

FUN DANNY: make it a soda and you've got a deal

(In the background)

TABS: I'M GUNA NEED THOSE BACK, OWWWWW THE PAIN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 Dating disaster

It was 7:30 and Danny and Tabs had only 30 minutes to get ready for the big date…

"Ohhhhhhh, where's my suit, where's my suit" said Danny as he threw clothes everywhere not realising they were piling on Tabs

"hey, hey, hey dude enough I'm becoming the empire shirt building" she said as she fell into her basket

"sorry Tabs but I've got to find my suit, I've only got 30 minutes"

"but dude you don't need to wear your gnarly suit" she said as she placed Danny's cap on Danny's head

"why, what are you getting at"

"well think about it, Sam still thinks your fun Danny right"

"right" he said scratching his head

"well you could pretend TO BE fun Danny, duuuude we could have such a laugh"

"well that does sound funny but I don't think Sam will like it"

"maybe, maybe not BUT HER FACE WOULD BE SO PRICELESS" she said as she pulled a pair of Danny's poker dot boxes of her head

"well okay, I guess it would get super Danny's plan of my mind"

"then it's official, fun Danny is a go" she said

**Outside Sam's house**

It was now 8:00 and Danny, Tabs and Tucker had arrived at Sam's house

"bye mum, bye dad" said Sam as she shut the front door

"wow Sam… dude… you look positively awesome" said Danny trying to sound cool

Sam was wearing a black sparkling dress with purple swirls at the bottom and she had her hair down to her elbows (extensions)

"erm, thanks so do you" said Sam

Danny was wearing his red cap, a red T shirt with a black Japanese symbol on it, a red and black jacket and dark blue denim jeans

"wooooo, Tabs lookin gooood" said Tucker as he was checking out Tab's clothes

Tabs was wearing a purple and black short top, purple jeans that had blue jewels at the bottom and her hair was in a ponytail

"……? Remember tuck dude we're going as friends, SO DON'T TRY ANY GNARLY STUFF DUDE" shouted Tabs

(Not like we care buuuuuut)

Tucker was wearing a grey T shirt that had a Chinese dragon on it, a brown jacket

And black jeans

"well are we guna stand here all day or are we guna go for a romantic lunch" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand and they ran off

"hey dudes wait for us" said Tabs

"you wanna hold my hand Tabs I mean it does get scary at night" said Tucker holding out his hand

"in your dreams dude" said Tabs as she ran after Danny and Sam

suddenly after Tucker followed his friends, Super Danny appeared a few metres behind the four friends

"HA, HA, HA, soon my EVIL plan will be complete" said Super Danny as he kept talking to himself

**At the golden rose restaurant**

Sam, Tabs, Danny and Tucker sat down at their reserved table but Danny didn't look to happy

"erm, Danny are you ok" said Sam as she put her hand on Danny's shoulder

"YOUR NOT RUINING MY DA…oh hi Sam" said Danny as he started to sweat

"I'm not ruining your da, what's a da" said Sam as she rubbed her head "are you feeling okay" she added

"yeah… dude… I totally feel awesome…dude"

"erm, please don't say totally, it doesn't sound cool" whispered Tabs to Danny

"sorry…dude" said Danny

a few minutes later the waiter came to their table

(in a French accent) "may I take you're order sir"

"I'M ONTO YOU….oh hi…dude" said Danny

"yes well, may I take your order"

"I totally know what you're up to you gnarly goon, you've overshadowed the waiter, nice try dude" said Danny holding up his fits

"erm, Danny I think he's innocent , I mean for Pete sake the dude's French… AND STOP SAYING TOTALLY" said Tabs

"for the last time, may I take your order"

"oh alright chill dude, I'll have a burger and chips" said Danny

"ohhh, me too" said Tucker

"I'll have the salad special" said Sam

"and I'll have a snippy lobster dude" said Tabs

"Ahhhh, good choice madam, now you can choose the lobster you want" said the waiter

"yes that one looks nice and plump, take off the rubber bands dude, I'm goin in KOWABUNGAAA" said Tabs as she dived into the huge lobster tank

"I'll bring your order shortly" said the waiter as he walked towards the kitchen

"Tabs get out of the tank…dude" said Danny (thinking) _I'm getting the hang of this cool stuff_ Danny thought to himself

"but duuuude I'm winning" said Tabs as she pulled the lobster out of the water and handed it to the chef

suddenly super Danny phased through the restaurant's kitchen wall and saw the waiter

"HA, HA, HA, my plan is in motion" said Super Danny and he overshadowed the waiter

"ohhh, I'm hungry where's my lobster" said Tabs as she rubbed her tummy

"it wont be long Tabs, just a few more minutes" said Sam

"may I take your order"

"what, oh it's the waiter dude, we've already ordered…dude" said Danny

"but you forgot you're order of PAIN" said the overshadowed waiter as he smacked Danny round his head with a pan

"OWWWWWWWW…DUUUUUDE" shouted Danny

"dude I knew it, the French are invading, RUN FOR YOUR FREEKEN LIVES" shouted Tabs as she started running around the restaurant

"hey you can't hit people with pans, not legally anyway" said Sam

"DUDES, DUDETTES RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THE FRENCH ARE INVADING….WITH PANS" shouted Tabs as she ran through the kitchen

(French accent) "Excuse me madam but you are sitting on the main course" said the chef

"oh, sorry dude, my bad" said Tabs

"look dude, I'm guna pay for the food so why are you trying to kill me" said Danny as he dodged the fridge that was thrown at him

"wow, for a dude that stands around all day while holding a towel, he's pretty strong" he added

"now sir it's time FOR DESERT" said the overshadowed waiter as her picked up a cooker

"BUT I DON'T WANT DESERT" whimpered Danny as he hid behind the lobster tank

"shouldn't we be helping him" said Sam

"erm, lets help him by going outside the restaurant were it's safe " said Tucker as he pushed Sam outside

"there's something strange about that waiter, for one French don't attack they surrender and two he's not speaking French" said Danny

"yeah he sounds more like super Danny" said Tabs as she came out of the kitchen

"hey you're right" said Danny "and his eyes have changed green too" he added

"come out, come out were ever you are, don't be scared I just want to shove your head into a cooker" said the waiter

"give it up, I know it's you super fraud" said Danny as he and Tabs both turned into ghosts

"so the secrets out, oh well I never looked good in an apron anyway" said super Danny as he left the waiters body

"you've ruined my date for the last time" said Danny as his hands and eyes started glowing green

"ohhhhhhh, I'm so scared" said super Danny

"erm Danny, why don't we just go somewhere else for your date, fighting will only make it worse" said Tabs

"hmmm, your right, and I know the perfect place were a super hero will never look" said Danny as he turned human

"but to make sure hi doesn't catch up, FOUR" said Danny as he hit super Danny round the head with a wooden chair and super Danny fell to the ground

(slurred) "no mommy I don't want liposuction" said super Danny as he fainted

"now lets go" said Danny

"erm what are we guna tell Sam and Tucker" said Tabs

"oh well, I not sure but I'll think of something"

"see ya later super freak" said Tabs as she and Danny left the restaurant

(slurred) "oh mommy I scraped my knee, kiss it better" said Super Danny

**Well that's the end of that chapter but don't worry folks we've got more side splitting action after this commercial **

**_Hey kids ever feel lonely, well if you do then look no further cause the wacky inflatable buddy is in town, he'll tell you over 100 jokes and has over 50 different catchphrases_**

**_So if interested call 083 8679 or text I WANT MY INFLATABLE BUDDY NOW, NOW, NOW….. Please don't ask for permission._**

BLACKGEM: What the hell was that?

TABS: Well I'm trying to attract more readers and I thought-

BLACKGEM: And you thought wrong, people don't care about the commercials that's why TVs have over 1000 channels so you don't have to sit through an ad

TABS: Yeah but-

BLACKGEM: BUT NOTHING, we're doing the next chapter now so PIPE DOWN

FUN DANNY: Yeah hey dudes, I would like to order one of those wacky inflato thingies

TABS: would you like that with or without the box

BLACKGEM: WHAT DO YOU NEED ONE FOR YOU HAVE FRIENDS

FUN DANNY: Yeah but dude, I like don't want the thing to be my friend I just need it cause I'm going to a party and I like don't have a chick to go with me

BLACKGEM: Go to the farm you'll find plenty of em there

SUPER DANNY: HA, HA, HA, that was funny because he calls girls chicks and you find chicks at a far-

TABS: Yes I think we know what she meant

FUN DANNY: Dudette my date, now, please… or you could go with me blackypoo

BLACKGEM: Look, super Danny got a chair round his head in the chapter but if you don't leave NOW I will hit you round the head WITH A DESK

FUN DANNY: Whoa bummer


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6- movie mayhem

"Danny, what happened back there" said Sam as she looked back at the now collapsed restaurant

"Oh err, some weird dude insulted the chefs cooking, he, ha, ha" said Danny rubbing his head and sweating

"yeah dude, you know what the French are like when you insult their cooking, totally gnarly" said Tabs as she tried to help Danny

"Hummm, I suppose that explains it but why did they attack you" said Sam

"oh… ya know… erm, little cat dudette here said the lobster taste like fish" he said

"ONE, I didn't even eat dude and TWO, lobsters are crustaceans not fish ok dude" said Tabs

"yeah well dude, they live in water" said Danny as he pulled his money out of his pocket

"so where should we go now" said Tucker

"we're going to see a movie" said Danny

"ohhh, sweet dude, what movie, action, horror, or comedy" said Tabs as she jumped happily

"noooooo little cat dudette, we're going to see that new romantic/horror" said Danny as he pulled out a poster of the movie

"**_I dated Dracula_**?" said Tabs as she stopped jumping and looked at the poster

"hump, sure and while we're at it dude we can crawl in a gutter and watch **_I married the_ _mutant rat_**"she added

"ok fine dudette, you don't have to come but I was guna buy pop corn with lovely awesome extra butter" said Danny

"erm, extra butter huh, well ok dude but it better be good" said Tabs as she ran to the cinema

"how did you know she couldn't resist butter" said Tucker

"think about it…Tuckeroo… butter is made with milk and you know what the little dudettes like with milk" said Danny as he grabbed Sam's hand

"erm, did you just call me Tuckeroo?"

"yeah I think it's suits you, heh, heh, Tuckeroo" said Danny as he and Sam ran towards Tabs

"MY NAME IS NOT TUCKEROO, its techno geek… NO, I mean Tucker"

**At the cinema**

"erm, yeah dude I would like a large soda with extra ice, a large packet of peanuts and pop corn with extra butter, Kay" said Danny as he grabbed his money

"(snort) ok that'll be $20.00" said minimum wage Stan (watch the episode called "13")

"$20.00, OH SURE DUDE JUST BECAUSE IT'S LARGE IT HAS TO BE EXPESIVE DUDE YOU SUCK" shouted Danny

"um, yeah, NOW PAY UP" said Stan

"YEAH WELL DUDE… YOU SMELL LIKE MY GRANPA" shouted Danny

"erm, Danny can I talk to you for a second" said Sam as she pulled Danny to a wall

"what's sup, Sam, Sam" said Danny as he started to run out of cool words

"ok for starters don't ever call me Sam, Sam, and please stop talking cool I know it's you and not fun Danny" said Sam

"……? WHO TOLD YOU…? I mean I am sooo fun Danny… dudette"

"Look I know it's you I can tell"

"ok, not like I'm not fun Danny but how do you know"

"well, the real fun Danny never says dude in every sentence and your mullets gone" she said as she pointed to the bottom of his hair

"damn, I knew I forgot something"

"so you went through the ghost catcher huh"

"yep, wow your really smart no wonder I like you"

"oh, um, so what about Tabs is she back to normal" she said as she blushed

(in the back ground)

(Tabs) "I DID IT I CAN FIT 100 HOT DOGS IN MY MOUTH"

(Stan) "EXCUSE ME, THOSE HOT DOGS COST MONEY"

(Tabs) "AHHH, UP YOURS SPOTTY"

(Back to Danny and Sam)

"never mind" said Sam

"yeah, she liked being fun"

**in the boys bathroom**

"(big sniff) I smell _trouble_" said super Danny

"MAN, get out I'm like taking a pee here" said a young boy

"oh, I'm so sorry yapping youngster I shall leave" and he did

"huh, was that guy floating… I shouldn't have let my brother convince me to drink those beers"

**In the…err, erm… the place with the big screen**

"hey look, it says this movie stars Jim Carrey as Dracula…he sucks" said Sam as she looked at the poster

"Duuuude CAMERON DIAZ" said Tabs happily "she's my role modal dude" she added

"who does she play in the movie" said Danny looking at the poster

"movie? She's not in the movie she's right in front of us" said Tabs pointing to the blond sat in the chair in front of Tabs

"oh, erm… hi miss Diaz, why are you in amity park" said Tucker as he pulled out his PDA and took a picture of the celebrity

"oh ya know I love horror movies, romance on the other hand I'd give it a 0/10" she said

"oh miss Diaz I'm your biggest fan dude, I don't know why… BUT I LOVE ALL YOUR MOVIES" said Tab as she stared at Cameron and scared the celebrity a little

"ohhh, well I'm flattered, hey why don't I give you a present just for being my number one fan" said Cameron as Tabs ran off  
"hey, where did my little fan go I was guna give her my autograph"

"who knows" said danny suddenly a white cat with black stripes came running in

"hello my fellow fans, guess what Diazzy I'm just as famous as you dudette" said Tabs

"holy crap that cat just talked…and it called me Diazzy" she said

"yeah, I'm so awesome and check me out" said tabs and she began floating

"miss Diaz this is none other than phantoms sidekick, feline" said sam

"but she's a cat that can talk, MY AGENT IS SO FIRED" she said in horror

"whyyyy?" said Tabs

"oh I don't know all the Celebes blame their agents for pretty much everything" said Cameron

"cool, my agent is so fired to" said Tabs

"erm, Ta… I mean Feline you don't have an agent" said Danny

"…..? a girl can dream ya know… YOU'RE FIRED" she said

"oh this isn't right, I know I came to see a horror movie but this is too much" said Cameron

"and it's about to get worse" came a heroic voice

**Well that was fun, so what will be the fate of Danny, Tabs, Tucker, Sam and Cameron find out on the next chappie **

TABS: WAAAAAH, I'M HUNGRY I NEED FOOD

FLAREY PHOENIX: QUICK SOMEONE GRAB SOME TUNA

FUN DANNY: WE'RE ALL OUT

FLAREY PHOENIX: NOOOOOO, WHAT ARE WE GUNA DO

SUPER DANNY: My friends I have the solution, behold…

RON STOPPABLE: THE NACHO

FLAREY PHOENIX: …….? What the hell, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU

RON: I'm Ron

FLAREY PHOENIX: But you're not even a character in Danny Phantom

RON: ……? TRUUUUE but I'm a fan of the cartoon

FUN DANNY: Excuse me did you just say cartoon

FLAREY PHOENIX: IT'S NOT A CARTOON IT'S REAL

RON: Noooooo, it's a cartoon, just like you and me, were not real

FLAREY PHOENIX: No, no, NOOOOOO, IT'S NOT TRUE

TABS: mmmmm, these Nachos are great don't you agree Rufus

RUFUS: uh huh

FLAREY PHOENIX: I'M REAL I TELL YOU, REAL, REAL, REAAAAAL

RON: ……..? Ummm, let's go Rufus I promised Kim I wouldn't make friends with strange people

FUN DANNY: Hey if I'm a cartoon that mean I'm a drawing, soooooo WHO EVER DRAWS ME, GIVE ME MUSCLES


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven-Cameron Diaz kicks arse

"So I bet you didn't expect to see me again" said Super Danny

"Actually yes, YOU'VE BEEN RUINING MY DATE ALL NIGHT" shouted Danny

"Ohhh, another ghost, I'm glad I paid $15.00 for this movie" said Cameron sarcastically

"Umm, this movie only cost $4.00 for adults" said Sam raising an eyebrow

"……? DAMM, THEY TOOK MY MONEY… AGAIN"

"Oh man, did they take your money miss Diaz, I can get it back for you, if you want dudette" said Tabs

"Oh no, no, it's alright I've got plenty of money at home…..? Wait, I'm talking to a flying cat, man this is weird" said Cameron as she shook her head

"Yeah soz bout that dude, you'll get used to it in time" said Tabs as she crossed her arms

"Hummm, hey isn't that the ghost boy…. I'd be begging for an autograph if he wasn't wearing a bed sheet" said Cameron

"HELLO, EVIL DUDE TRYING TO KILL ME, LETS FIGHT HIM, LIKE NOW"

Shouted Danny as he was trying to struggle free from the grip Super Danny had on his neck

"Oh right sorry dude, YOU SIR ARE GOIN DOOOOOWN" said Tabs as she flew towards Super Danny

"Haaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaa, you think you can stop me, your just a kitten, go clean yourself, or something" said Super Danny as he let go of Danny's neck

"EWWWWW, DUUUUUUDE, clean myself, uh I don't think so, the tongue stays away from the butt" she said as she stopped flying towards Super Danny

"Are you alright young man" said Cameron as she helped Danny of the ground

"Yeah I'm okay, umm, this may shock you Miss Diaz but, I'M GOIN GHOST" as Danny changed into Phantom, Cameron almost fainted from all the shock (I know Danny can't go ghost normally since Super Danny out of the ghost catcher but this is my story and…. Well it's my story so there)

"Yo… yo... You're the ghost boy but I thought he… and…oh well you're not wearing a bed sheet so I like you more than the other one…. oh my god I'm a huge fan, oh my god, oh my god, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH" said Cameron as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper

"Oh sure….? I mean NO, sorry, I'm kinda busy right now, maybe later" he said as he flew off and tried to punch Super Danny

"Ohhh, he's so dreamy" said Cameron in a daze

"Yeah….? Wait, HEY BACK OFF HE'S MINE, and isn't he a little young for you" said Sam looking at Cameron suspiciously

"True, but he looks positively handsome in that costume" she said staring at him

"Yeah, skin tight suits rock"

"Wanna take pictures"

"I'm way ahead of you" said Sam as she and Cameron pulled out their mobiles and took pictures of Danny as he kept throwing punches at Super Danny

"Hey Tabs how come your not helping Danny" said Tucker as he noticed Tabs staring at the two ghosts fighting, shocked and confused

"Ok for starters, I can't tell who's the real Danny, cause they're both called Danny, they're wearing the same costume and I can't be bothered" Tabs said as she pulled out a magazine and started reading it

"But Super Danny is wearing a bed sheet" said Tucker knowing that Tabs could tell which was the real Danny

"um dude, didn't you hear me, I said I can't be BOTHERED" said Tabs still reading her magazine

"Uhhhhh, you can't win" said Danny as he fired a punch at Super Danny

"Oh please, I'm ten times stronger than you" said Super Danny as he grabbed Danny's fist

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE STRONGER, WE'RE THE SAME PERSON…. Ghost"

"Maybe, but after you hit me with that golf club…"

"Ha, ha, ha, that was awesome"

"STOP LAUGHING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME"

"Aaaaaannnnd, was there're a problem with that" said Danny still giggling as he remembered hitting Super Danny and knocking him out

"Uhhh, look just listen, after you hit me with that golf club I began seeking revenge and the only way I could do that was to become stronger than you so we weren't evenly matched. I began training so I could follow you and force you to fight me so-

"Have you ever noticed that you super hero's talk to much" said Danny not taking any notice of what super Danny had just said

"…….? DIDN'T I JUST SAY DON'T INTERRUPT ME"

"Uhhhhh, actually no, you just said…. Actually I don't know what you just said, I wasn't listening" said Danny as he stood up from the chair he was sat on

"THAT'S IT, PREPARE TO-

"Yeah, yeah, prepare to die" said Danny still not paying any attention

"……? Actually I was guna say prepare to be humiliated but that works to"

"Oh poop…. I've got to stop giving the enemy ideas"

"Hey Cameron dude, look at this, apparently 100 people say that Drew Barrymore is ten times more popular than you" said Tabs who still couldn't be bothered to help Danny

"WHAT, I'm way more popular than that ginger headed chimpanzee" said Cameron as she snatched the magazine off Tabs and looked at the celebrity page

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, I did way better karate moves in Charlie's angels than SHE did"

"I agree with you Cammie, Blonds are way cooler than Gingers" said Tabs

"Yeah blonds rule, and please never call me Cammie EVER again"

"I feel the same way when Danny calls me Sammy"

"Let me guess, you kick his butt" said Cameron

"Oh yeah"

"TABS FREAKEN HELP MEEEEEEEE" shouted Danny as he dodged all the Ecto rays Super Danny fired at him

"Hummm, hey Cameron you know how you said you did karate moves in Charlie's angels" said Tabs as she came up with a good but maybe bad idea

"Yeeeeeah, what's your point?" asked Cameron suspiciously

"Well since I still can't be bothered to help Danny, you could help him, with a little bit of HIYAH and WOOPAH and-"

"Ok stop right there, you do realise that I wasn't really doing those moves, that was my stunt double"

"……? Yeah buuuuuut I'm not good with coming up with ideas, so this will have to do"

"(Sigh) fine but, this is the first, and only time I'll help you" she said grumpily

"Gnarly, now go do some butt kicking, while I read Tom cats daily, totally awesome" said Tabs picking up a new magazine

"Ok bed sheet boy it's time you learnt not to mess with, the Diaz"

"……? Dude the Diaz" said Tabs raising her eyebrow

"I'm not good with coming up with hero names OKKKKAY"

"……? Whatever…. The Diaz" said Tabs mocking Cameron

"………..? Stop mocking me"

"You think I'm mocking you, noooooo, of course not, the Diaz"

"STOP DOING THAT"

"DOING WHAT, the Diaz"

"THAT"

"WHAT"

"THAT"

"……..? Who are we talking about" said Tabs confused

"Ohhhh, forget it, time for some ghostly butt wiping" said Cameron as she ran towards Super Danny

"……….? You have to be kidding; you're sending a girl to fight for you,

"no that wasn't my idea….. But I know who's idea it was, TABS" shouted Danny as he noticed a pair of white ears popping up from behind a chair

"ummm….. HEY DUDE DON'T GET MOODY I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU" shouted Tabs as she popped up from behind the chair

"…. Sometimes I wish I never hired you to be my sidekick" said Danny

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET HER OF ME, SHE'S CRAZY" shouted Super Danny as he was put in a head lock by Cameron

"……….? Wow, she's good" said Sam

"ooooohh, I'm so putting this on my PDA"

"…….? My god Tucker give it a rest, how many pictures of girls can you fit on that cruddy thing" said Tabs completely ignoring the fight between Cameron and Super Danny

"as many as I wish, you know what I think PDA should stand for" said Tucker as he took a picture of Cameron as she stuck Super Danny's head on one of the cinema chairs and lifted the bottom of it and squished his head

"ok dude, what do you think it stands for?" said Tabs pretending to be interested

"ehem, Pictures of Damsels Applier" said Tucker as he kept taking pictures of Cameron kicking the crap out of Super Danny

"ow, ow, ow, OWWWWW, STOP BLOODY HITTING ME YOU, YOU, YOU….. BULLY" shouted Super Danny as he tried to pull his head out of the cinema screen Cameron had just put his head through (Just to warn you, if you are under the age of 13, I suggest you stop reading the rest of this chapter and go read My little pony or something)

It was getting really violent now Cameron had just thrown Super Danny to the floor and put her foot on his head

"oh dude this is soooooo totally awesome" said Tabs as she shoved piles of popcorn in her mouth

"yeah, she's a better fighter than me, maybe I should ask her if she wants to be my sidekick" said Danny

"yeahhhh, uhhh, heyyyyyyy, dude, I thought I was your sidekick" said Tabs as she looked at Danny with puppy dog eyes

"well to bad, she'd make a better sideki…. Awwwww, how can I resist those eyes? You'll always be my number one sidekick, yes you will, yes you will" said Danny not realising he was talking babyish

"ha, ha, ha, ok big boy I'm you're sidekick now please stop talking like that is just plain creepy" said Tabs as she moved one chair away from Danny

"OH MY GOD, MY HAND, MY BEAUTIFUL HAND, IT'S BEEN CUT OFF, WAAAAAAH" shouted Super Danny as he noticed his hand was missing

"ummm dude, you're hands not been cut of you've just made it go invisible" said Tabs as she looked carefully at Super Danny's missing hand "at least I think so" she added

"hey Super Danny looking for something" said Cameron as Super Danny noticed her throwing some thing in the air

"……? IS THAT MY HAND, YOU ARE SO MEAN"

"……? DUUUUUUDE, YOU CUT OF HIS HAND, THAT… IS…. SO…… GNARLY" shouted Tabs "man, I know you're fighting the guy but cutting off his hand is so mean and gross" she added

"(sniff) I called him lefty" said Super Danny

"ummm, this is you're right hand" said Cameron

"……? Okay then I called him righty"

"awwwww, the dude even named it, give it back Cammie, fight fair" said Tabs

"(sighs) oh fine, you can have you're hand back but don't think the fights over yet bed sheet boy" said Cameron as she threw Super Danny's hand back to him

"thank you" said Super Danny as he caught his hand and attached it to his wrist

"ahh, there we go, two left thumbs….. OH TO PUSS SPEWING, BLOOD GUTTED HELL" shouted Super Danny as he noticed his backward hand

"ha, ha, dude despite the curse you just shouted to the heavens, I don't think you've realised that you've put you're hand on backwards, ha, ha, I think you should twist it round" said Tabs as she burst out into laughter

"thank you, flee infested feline but I have realised and IT'S NOT FUNNY"

"ha, ha, ha, sorry dude, it's just that for a super hero you're not very bright"

just then Super Danny's hand started glowing as he was about to hit Tabs with an ecto ray

"……? Ohhhhhhh, so shiny and green and…. Deadly and….. OK, OK, IT'S NOT FUNNY, NOT, FUNNY, NOT FUNNNNNY.

**Well that was Chapter seven, wasn't it exciting but don't think it ends there cause there's more, in the next chappie there's guna be the biggest fight you've ever seen, and I'll give you a hint Danny grabs a familiar Fenton item that is related to a dream catcher.**

TABS: Wow that was so cool, what's the next chappie about Blackgem

BLACKGEM: ………

TABS: Blackgem? Hello, HELLO, ANSWER ME

BLACKGEM: …….

TABS: (gasp) oh no, oh no, it can't be, BLACKGEM'S EARS ARE BROKEN, WAHHHHHHHHHHH

BLACKGEM: if you must know why I'm ignoring you it's because my name is no longer Blackgem, its Flarey phoenix

TABS: ……..? HA, HA, HA, that's a stupid name

FLAREY PHEONIX: oh it's stupid is it

TABS: well yeah, I mean you're not a phoenix

FLAREY PHEONIX: no I'm not a phoenix but that is

Tabs looks up and sees a flaming bird flying over Flarey phoenix

TABS: oh poop

FLAREY PHOENIX: ATTACK MY PHOENIX, ATTACK

The phoenix chases Tabs round the room while firing balls of fire at her

TABS: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, I'M A CAT AND I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM A BIRD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- The big fight

**Just so you don't get confused I putting this info on how I'm making the characters names shorter, Fun Danny will be known as F.D, Fun Tabs will be known as F.T, Super Danny will be known as S.D and Super Tabs will be known as S.T, S.T also speaks in an old English accent (just encase you care). **

"Hey where's Danny" said Sam as she noticed Danny was nowhere to be seen

"hey how's everyone doin" said Danny as he came running back into the screen room and holding a very familiar Fenton object

"……? Danny is that the ghost catcher" said Tucker as he realised what Danny was holding

"yep, and even though I might regret this but say hello to an old friend" said Danny as he put the ghost catcher over his body and dropped it

"HOLA DUDES, I'M BACK AND READY FOR ACTION" shouted a familiar surfer dude voice

"…..? Fun Danny…. DUUUUDE HOW YA DOIN" shouted Tabs as she saw her good buddy had returned

"Tabs, TABS AMIGO HOW YA BIN"

"DUDE I'M TOTALLY DIGGIN IT" Tabs said as she ran up to Fun Danny and gave him a high five

"ohhh, that felt weird and to think it's not the first time I've done that" said Danny as he stood up beside Fun Danny

"so let me get this right dude, you want me to help you beat up this guy even though he's part of us" said Fun Danny as he looked at the now exhausted Super Danny

"yep, pretty much, oh and don't think you won't enjoy it cause guess what" said Danny

"what" said Fun Danny

"ya get to hit things"

"…..? Cooool"

"so it's three against one" said Cameron as she joined F.D and Danny

"actually, it's five against one" said Sam as she and Tucker joined the others

"actually dude, it's seven" said Tabs as she held the end of the ghost catcher and dropped it on herself, after she was done she pulled it off herself and reviled three cats

"oops, that didn't go as planned" she said as she realised not only her normal side was there but also her super side

"AH HA, I HAVE HELP" said Super Danny as he noticed his side kick had been released

(now I know super Tabs hasn't been in any of the chapters so you don't know what she looks like, right, she's no different than normal Tabs though she just has a pillow case for a cape and a marker drawn T on her chest)

"well, I say what's been goin on here then" said Super Tabs

"my sidekick I'm so glad you have returned, these snivelling swine's have been attacking me and… and… and, they chopped of righty" said Super Danny as he showed S.T the stitches around his wrist

"WHAT! Not righty, anything but righty… um who's righty?" said S.T

"(sigh) never mind, look they're our enemies, they're the bad guys, you see the one in the red hat and kinda smells like gym socks"

"yeah"

"well he hit me with a golf club and the others are trying to help him, so they're bad guys and we have to stop them before they hurt more innocent people, mainly me"

"WE'RE THE BAD GUYS! Uh, I don't think so, you're the one who's been trying to kill us, how is it that we're the villains" said Danny

"simple, my name is Super Danny and last time I checked only hero's can have the word super in their names"

"dude, who cares who the real hero is, lets just fight" said Fun Danny

"I agree with Fun Danny, lets just get this fight over with so we can watch the movie" said Tabs

"dude, if I was you I wouldn't watch this movie" said Fun Tabs

"why not, it has Dracula in it, it has to be good" said Tabs as she tilted her head

"seriously dude, it's called I dated Dracula, which means it's full of nothing but kissing and mushy words"

"…..? um, you just said mushy didn't you"

"um. Yes I di-

"BATHROOM!" said F.T and Tabs as they ran to the girl's room

"ok super Danny, prepare for the fight of you're life" said Cameron as she did a karate pose

"bring it on" said Super Danny as his hands started to glow.

"this shouldn't take too long, I mean he may have a sidekick but he's still out numbered" said Tucker as he tried to act brave but was shortly knocked out by one of Super Tabs ecto rays

"(gasp) TUCKER!" shouted Tabs as she came out of the girls bathroom and noticed Tucker sprawled out on the floor

"dude, how dare you zap The Tuckster, he was guna help me with my math homework" said Fun Tabs as she also noticed Tucker knocked out

"oh waah, waah, I couldn't care less, now hold still cause you're next" said Super Tabs as she fired a ecto ray at Fun Tabs

"FUN TABS, LOOK OUT!" shouted Tabs as she pushed F.T out of the way and accidentally got hit by the ecto ray

"whoa, dude careful you almost messed up the fringe…. Dude, DUDE, hey you ok" said Fun Tabs as she noticed Tabs knocked out on the floor

"dude you saved me, (sniff) you're the greatest friend a cat could ask for" she added

"S'all good" said Tabs before she fainted again

"DUUUUDE, NOW YOU'RE GUNA PAY FOR MESSING WITH THE TABSTER!" said Fun Tabs as she turned to Super Tabs and revealed her claws

"ohhh, am I supposed to be scared, my ecto ray is ten times more dangerous than those splinters" said Super Tabs

"……? Dude, you just insulted the claws…NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" she said as she ran towards Super Tabs and scratched her across the left eye.

Back with F.D, Danny and S.D,

"don't worry dude, I know his number one weakness" said Fun Danny as he and Danny dodged Super Danny's ecto rays and hid behind a chair

"ok then, what's his weakness" said Danny as he fired an ecto ray back at S.D

"golf" said Fun Danny

"…..? wait, you're telling me his weakness, IS GOLF" shouted Danny as he smacked his forehead

"yep, and I can prove it" said F.D as he pulled a golf club from out of nowhere and jumped out from his hiding place and reviled the sport object to S.D

"(gasp) Tha…. Th… that object, it's the… the… HEAD SMASHER, AHHHHHHHH!" shouted S.D as he flew behind S.T and started sucking his thumb

"oh please, you mean to tell me you're scared of that thing" said S.T

"didn't you here me before? The one in the red cap hit me with it (sniff) right round the head too" said S.D as he kept sucking his thumb

"wow, I guess that was his number one weakness….? Wait, WHICH MEANS THAT'S MY WEAKNESS TOO!" shouted Danny as he smacked his forehead again

"dude, I suggest you stop doing that cause you forehead is redder than my butt when I forget to cover it with sunscreen" said F.D as he pulled out a picture of him with a burnt behind

"…..? THAT'S ME!" shouted Danny

"well duh, of course it's it you, don't forget dude you're me"

"(sigh) this is so confusing, LOOK CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SUNBURNT BUTT!" he shouted as he snatched the photo off F.D

"I'll be taking that" said Sam as she snatched the photo off Danny and put it in her pocket

"…..? Sure keep it but it'll cost ya, I want a photo of you" he said as he raised his eyebrows

"fine but I have to have ALL my clothes on"

"…..? Awwwww, that's not fair"

"ALL my clothes on"

"fine"

"cool dude, can I have a photo of ya too" said F.D

"back of, she's mine cappy boy" said Danny as he shoved F.D

"no dude she's MINE" said F.D gave Danny a dig in the arm

"wow, not only is Danny fighting over me, it's two Danny's fighting over me" said Sam as she blushed

"um, guys, CONCENTRATE ON THE FIGHT!" shouted Cameron as she tried to karate chop S.D

"oh right sorry" said F.D and Danny

"Tabs, Tabs, come on dude you need to get up" said F.T as she grabbed Tab's arm and pulled her to her feet

"uhhh, no mommy I don't want any, I have a tummy ache" said Tabs as she stood up and collapsed on F.T

"HEY, HEY, HEY, DUDE I'M NOT A WALL, QUIT LEANIN ON ME!" said F.T as she pushed Tabs

"WOAH, what in the name of nine lives" said Tabs as she slammed into the wall and woke up from her coma

"STOP LAYIN AROUND AND HELP US!" shouted F.T as she dodged S.T as she tried to tackle her

"uhhh, ok, ok, I'll help (yawn) I'M GOIN GHOST!" said Tabs as she tried to change into Feline phantom but failed

"what the, WHY CAN'T I GO GHOST?"

"strange, Danny dude can go ghost, I wonder why you can't" said F.T

"that's cause MY LIFE SUCKS!" shouted Tabs as a stress mark appeared on her forehead

"Tabs what gives, why aren't you helping?" said Danny as he flew over to Tabs who was now heavily panting after mentally using one of the chairs as a scratching post

"dude, I'd give her time if I were you, she's all moody cause she can't go ghost" said F.T as she backed away from the seemingly harmless Tabs

"crazy, I'm not crazy, I'M PERFECTLY CAAAAAAALM!" shouted Tabs as her stress mark was now so big it looked like it wanted to pop

"ok, ok, you're calm, you know what? I'm guna go over here now" said Danny as he quickly backed away from Tabs who was now scratching through the floor boards

"uhhh, yeah I'm guna go too, far, far away" said F.D as she ran off and joined Danny

"I'M CALM, I'M CALM, NOBODY IS CALMER THAN I AM!" shouted Tabs as she started drilling into the ground

"okay, okay, ya know what? You should stop using all that anger on the nice innocent floor and start using it on the guy in the bed sheet" said Danny as he tried to get through to Tabs before she was known as the first ever cat that had the brain of a mole

"(panting) you know what? You're right, OKAY BED SHEET BOY IT'S TIME YOU GOT YOURS!" she shouted as she ran towards S.D and started scratching him

"(gasp) DON'T WORRY S.D, I'M COMING!" shouted S.T as she tried flew towards S.D but was cut off but F.T who had some unfinished business to take care of

"um dude, don't forget you insulted the claws, you're guna pay" said F.T as she extended her claws

"oh this is not good" were S.T last words before she was pummelled into the ground

**5 minutes after the fight **

S.D and S.T have given in and have agreed to go back into the ghost catcher on one condition; they're allowed to watch **I dated Dracula** before they go

"oh this movie is so beautiful, I wish my life would turn out like this" said S.D as he put another ice pack on his cuts

"oh, I'm sure it will" said Danny as he gazed at Sam, but turned away blushing as soon as she noticed

"……? Dude, THIS MOVIE SUCKS, FOR GOD SAKE SOMEONE THROW A PIE!" said F.D who was not enjoying the movie and got blank stares from everyone "oh come on, a pie is way more interesting than a girl who has absolutely no taste is boys" he added

"she's got blonde hair, oh and she has blonde hair, oh and her too" said Tabs as she was counting all the blondes in the movie

"no way dude, her hair is light brown" said F.T

"is not"

"is too"

"that is blonde"

"it is so not"

"If you don't mind me interrupting but I do believe that girl's hair is more of a golden colour" said S.T as she couldn't help but join in with the argument

"……? HA, told you it was blonde" said Tabs as she threw some popcorn at F.T

"no dude, she said gold not blonde" said F.T

"yeah well gold is kinda blondish" said Tabs

"oh I love to be first to start a fight" said S.T as she put some popcorn into her mouth

"erm, I hope you know that popcorn is salted so I wouldn't put it in you're wounded paw if I was you" said Danny as he noticed the cut up paw

"……? OH BLIMMY THAT BURNS!" screamed S.T shaking her hand vigorously

"yeah dude you should like put a bandage on it before it gets infected" said F.T as she shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth

"I did but SOMEONE ripped it off and USED IT AS A NAPKIN!" shouted S.T as she glared at F.T

"um, oh yeah, now I remember…. You can have it back if ya want" said F.T as she handed S.T the snot covered bandage

"I'll pass thank you"

"hey ya know what, what's happened today has given me a great idea" said Cameron

"it has?" said Tucker as he and Sam looked at the celebrity confused

"yep, you just wait and see" said Cameron as she winked

**After the movie**

"Well that was interesting" said S.D

"yeah, interestingly lame" said F.D as a shiver went down his spine after he remembered the kissing part

"so I guess we have to go back into the ghost catcher now" said F.T as she pulled a sad face

"yep, so this is goodbye then" said Tabs as she opened her arms for a hug

"(sniff) oh, COME HERE YOU" said F.T as she crushed Tabs with a hug

"(coughing) choking not breathing" said Tabs as she pulled away from the hug

"will we ever hang out again"

"of course we will, remember you'll always be right here" said Tabs as she pointed to her heart "literally" she added

"wow, you're so smart, I can't believe we share the same brain" said F.T

"neither can I" mumbled S.T to herself

"um Sam, before I go can I like have a goodbye kiss" said F.D as he puckered his lips

"HEY, back off she's giving me a kiss, aren't ya Sam" said Danny as he pushed F.D and stood in front of Sam

"well… I … um" stuttered Sam

"hey Super Danny, why don't you have any interest in Sam?" said Cameron as she noticed the super hero watching the fight between the two Danny's

"because there is only one girl for me and her name is JUSTICE" said S.D as he put his hands on his side and stuck out his chest "but I wouldn't mind one little kiss on the cheek" he added as he ran towards Sam only to get pulled into the Danny fight

"(sighs) men" said Cameron as she shook her head

"HEY, STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW" shouted Tabs as she and F.T grabbed Danny's, F.D's and S.D's ears

"ow, ow, OWWWWW, LET GO OF OUR EARS WE NEED THEM" shouted all three Danny's

"this fighting ends now, so get you're butts over to that ghost catcher" said Tabs

"fine" said Danny as he and the other two walked over to the object

"okay, is everyone ready?" said Tabs as she looked at the group of personalities

"yes" they all said in unison

"great, okay Danny drop it" said Tabs

after Danny dropped the ghost catcher Sam, Tucker and Cameron ran over to see if Tabs and Danny was okay

"uhhh, did it work" said Tabs as she stood up "cause if it didn't I'm not doing it again, cause it gives you a huge headache" she added

"yeah it worked" said Danny as he picked up Tabs and put her on his shoulder

"wow, I'm so glad that's over, one Danny is enough for me" said Sam as she held Danny hand and leaned over to kiss him but was blocked off by Tabs

"stop right there, you can kiss him when I'm not on his shoulder" said Tabs

"so Cameron, what was that idea you had?" said Tucker

"I told you to wait" said Cameron

"but for how long?" said Sam

"oh, about a year from now" said Cameron as she let out a small giggle

**Okay, that's the end of that chapter and if you want to know what Cameron's year long plan is then you should read the bonus chapter. Go on ya know you want to; we only just came up with it.**

TABS: OKAY, OKAY, I'LL START CALLING YOU FLAREY PHOENIX, JUST CALL OF YOU'RE BLOODY FLAMING BIRD!

FLAREY PHOENIX: hmmm, I don't know

TABS: AWWWW, COME ON, IT'S BURNING MY TAIL OFF!

FLAREY PHOENIX: well ok (F.P waves her hand and the phoenix vanishes)

TABS: wow, thanks a lot Blac…. I mean Flarey phoenix

FLAREY PHOENIX: no problemo

TABS: so what's this idea of Cameron's then

FLAREY PHOENIX: I'm not tellin ya, you'll have to wait till I've finished the bonus chapter

FUN DANNY: dude I can't believe I got put back into the ghost catcher, that is so not fair I didn't even get to kiss Sam

FLAREY PHOENIX: well let me finish the bonus chapter and you'll see how fair I can be

FUN DANNY: …..? Your guna have Sam kiss me aren't ya?

FLAREY PHOENIX: I never said that

FUN DANNY: oh, well then you're not guna be fair then

FLAREY PHOENIX: of course she's guna kiss ya, only it won't be you it'll be normal Danny but technically that's still you

FUN DANNY: …….? Awesome


	9. Chapter 9

**ok people we weren't actually planning on making this chapter, but since your all a great audience, we have decided why not, and put this chapter in for a bonus, you get to see what Cameron's idea was. (I said we because this story was not only created by me, but my friend too) **

**FRIEND: Mostly ME! **

Chapter 9-Who plays who now?

A year has now past and Danny and the gang are waiting to hear Cameron's big plan

"Ohhh, what is it, what is it, WHAT IS IT?" said Tabs quickly as she jumped about with excitement

"Here she comes now" said Sam as she saw a white limo coming down the street,

The limo stopped right outside Danny's house and a familiar celebrity popped her head out of one of the limo's windows

"Hey guys are you ready to see my brilliant idea" said Cameron smirking mischievously

"What kinda stupid question is that? OF COURSE WE'RE READY" said Tabs as she jumped on Cameron's shoulder and started purring

"Well then, follow me" said Cameron as she walked towards the cinema and stood in front of a curtain

"Show us, show us, SHOW US" said Tabs as she tried to pull the curtain but was pulled away by Danny

"Last year I experienced the most exciting thing in my life, I met the ghost boy and his mischievous sidekick, I got to show of some of my karate moves and I made some new friends, that was the best day of my life and because in enjoyed it so much I had an idea and now I shall show the world my creation, BEHOLD" said Cameron as she pulled off the curtain and reviled… A MOVIE, poster…?

"It's a poster, how interesting" said Tucker as he scratched his head

"Maybe you should look at the characters a bit more carefully" said Cameron as she grabbed Tucker's head and put it 1 inch away from the poster

"All I see is… oh my GOD" said Tucker as he recognised the boy stood at the front "it's Danny" he added

"Yep and it's not just Danny, look again" said Cameron as she pointed to a black haired girl

"Is that, is that me" said Sam

"And that's me…awesome" said Tucker as he noticed he was also on the poster

"…..? Um Cameron" said Tabs as she looked at the poster

"Yeeeessss" said Cameron

"MY BUTT IS NOT THAT BIG, it's like three inches smaller than that" said Tabs as she pointed to the poster Tab's butt

"Okay, not like that matters, you're butts just as big as you're mouth, so on to more important matters" said Cameron as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny

"What's this" said Danny as he looked at the paper confused

"That is all the info on the film, who is played by who, when it comes out and what it's about" said Cameron

"Erm Cameron, there is one teeny tiny little problem with this movie" said Danny as he gave Cameron a small smile

"What?" said Cameron as she sensed something was wrong

"EVERYONE WHO SEES THIS MOVIE IS GUNA FIND OUT I'M THE GHOST BOY" shouted Danny quickly

"Ya know, people will find out faster with you shoutin it out like that, besides you have absolutely nothin to worry about, I put a message at the beginning that says you're 100 percent NOT the ghost boy" she said smiling

"Well I suppose we'll have to trust you, the movies already been made so there is nothin we can do" said Danny as he sighed hoping that Cameron's message would work and keep his powers a secret.

After Cameron left Danny headed to his house with Tabs following, when he got home he went straight to his room and decided to find out who would be playing the part of Danny fenton,

"Let's see now" said Danny as he looked at the list of actors

**List**

_As Danny fenton: Ben Stiller _

_As Fun Danny: Sean William Scott (Stifler, in American pie)_

_As Super Danny: Arnold Schwarzenegger (LOL) _

_As Sam Manson: Catherine Zeta Jones _

_As Tucker Foley: Chris Rock _

_As human Tabs: Halle berry (you get it? Catwoman, hello)_

_As Super Tabs: a white tiger (don't ask)_

_As Cameron Diaz: herself, duh _

_As Fun Tabs: well just a normal tabby wearing a cap… But with the voice of Nancy_

_Cartwright (she does Bart Simpson) _

_As normal Tabs: a normal tabby… But also with the voice of Nancy_ Cartwright

"wow look at all the celebrities" said Tabs

"I know, I can't believe I'm bein played by Ben Stiller" said Danny

"phfft, he's not so great, my voice is bein done by Nancy Cartwright, she's so cool, she's my role model, she's-

"you have no idea who she is do you"

"not a clue"

"(sighs) she does Rufus in Kim Possible"

"now she rings a bell" said Tabs as she rubbed her stomach as she thought of the naked mole rat

(wait, Danny watches Kim Possible… weird)

"so what do ya say, wanna go see it" said Danny as he gently patted Tabs on the head

"why not, it does sound cool" said Tabs as she started to purr

**Movin to the day of the movie**

"so Danny this movie says you're the ghost boy" said Paulina as she raised an eyebrow at Danny

"me the ghost boy, phfft noooooo of course not, I mean-

"you don't need deny it, I mean anyone who believes you're that hansom Danny Phantom needs a reality trip" said Paulina as she put her hand in Danny's face "you'll always be a loser"

"you know what Paulina, I can't believe I actually had a crush on you, you are such a shallow stuck up little witch" said Danny as he walked of and sat next to Sam, Tucker and Tabs and leaving a very stunned Paulina

"wow Danny, you actually stood up to paulina" said Sam

"(sniff) I'm so proud" said Tabs as a tear ran down her cheek

after 24 minutes of previews the movie came on and just like Cameron promised a message came up saying Danny was NOT the ghost boy

"oh, I'm sure that won't perk up their suspicions" said Tabs sarcastically as she took a sip of her drink

after 2 hours the movie was almost finished and was now up to the part when Danny was guna put his and Tab's personalities back into the ghost catcher

(in a German accent) "you may have beaten me this time but just remember this, I'll be back" said the Arnold Schwarzenegger Super Danny then the movie finished and everyone stood up and clapped so loud Tabs nearly chocked on her popcorn,

"there was one thing that movie forgot" said Sam as she looked at Danny lovingly

"what?" said Danny as he tilted his head

"this" said Sam as she kissed Danny passionately on the lips

"tee hee, yes mommy I would like some sugar with my cereal" said Danny as he blushed

"oh perfect, and I had just finished my popcorn" said Tabs as she walked of to the bathrooms

"well Danny what did you think" said Cameron smirking

"it was super fun" said Danny smirking as the movie stopped rolling the credits a picture of the white tiger came on the screen

"it was a puuurrrrfect movie" it said and the screen went blank.

**Now it's finished, so who like it, you know I had to put Arnie sayin 'I'll be back' it's his famous line, he says it every film he's in, now just hit that purple button that's says go, next to the submit review, box.**

TABS: ok I just had this weird thought, WHY THE HECK AM I HALF HUMAN

DANNY: ok, out of all the questions you could've asked, why was it that one

FUN DANNY: yeah, that story goes on, like forever dude

TUCKER: plus we've heard it a million times

TABS: actually we've only heard it three times

SAM: ok everyone just shut up so we can here the story

FLAREY PHOENIX: my friend came up with the answer to this, when in the portal both yours and Danny's genes were mixed making you part human

TABS: COOL!!!!!

DANNY: so that explains why I can jump so high now

FLAREY PHOENIX: no you dolt, you don't jump high you just fly

SAM AND TABS: DUH!

DANNY: oh right, hehe I knew that

EVERYONE EXCEPT DANNY: riiigggghhhhhtttttt

FUN DANNY: ya know that movie sounds cool; I just hope it has pie throwing in it

(Group glare)

FUN DANNY: whaaaattttt?


End file.
